


First Time

by Arthur_Fleck



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Edging, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck
Summary: You take Arthur's virginity. Fluffy. Oneshot.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'plot' that's been running through my mind for a while. Arthur's virginity is really attractive to me and I wanted to do something with that. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

It was getting late, nighttime having already blanketed them with darkness, when Arthur and his lover were curled up together on the sofa of her apartment. He could tell that she was getting tired by the way she leaned her head on his shoulder and her eyelids fluttered dreamily. She took her hand in his and kissed his fingers. 

“I’m sleepy,” she confessed, her voice soft and dreamlike. “Did you want to spend the night here?”

The question took him by surprise. He’d never spent the night with a woman before. Arthur was inexperienced but not totally naïve. The implication of it threatened to make him blush. 

“Alright,” he replied. “But I don’t have anything to wear.”

“We’ll figure it out. Can I change into pajamas first?” she asked. There was a hint of mischief in her voice that he couldn’t quite place.

“Of course.”

She disappeared into her bedroom for a moment, leaving him alone with his anticipation. He bounced his leg nervously. Arthur suddenly wanted a cigarette. 

When she emerged again, the heat returned into Arthur’s face. She was wearing a small silk nightgown, the fabric barely touching her knees. She looked almost like a little porcelain doll. He swallowed heavily. 

“Do you want to cuddle with me on my bed for a bit?” she asked.

“Erm—y-yeah,” he stammered. Arthur’s heart rate increased a beat. The nightgown swayed against the back of her naked thighs, nearly riding up and exposing her backside as she crawled onto the bed, heat rising into Arthur’s face and dialing his body temperature up up up. She moved aside a few pillows and stuffed animals, making room for him to lay down beside her, and for a moment she had the fairy aura of a faun on a bed of dewy grass. It was the most he’d ever seen of a woman in real life before.

Arthur sat in the space she made for him, delicate as though he might shatter the moment with his unwieldiness, and slowly she began to tangle herself up in him. Her arm slithered under his, holding it as though in a vice, that naked thigh resting over his leg. She squeezed him and he could feel the soft press of her breast against his upper arm, his face surely red from the increasing blood pressure in his body. She was wrapped around him like a dark and sumptuous vine, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, offering him little kisses through the fabric of his shirt. He hoped she could not hear the ever rapid beating of his heart. 

She tilted her gaze up towards him and a little smile crept into her features. “I want to kiss you,” she said, her tone a little mischievous, as though it were a secret confession. 

He laughed softly. “I want to kiss you, too.”

Her small hand came up to caress his face. “You can kiss me.”

Her mouth was so delicate on his that it was almost imperceptible. She captured his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it gently, tasting him. While they kissed, she took his hands into hers and brushed over his fingers with her thumb, caressing him as their mouths moved on one another’s. His tongue snuck into her open mouth, daring to savor her. Their kiss deepened, his hand coming up to brush against her cheek, their tongues swiping over one another in a sensual dance. He could feel her touching his chest, his slender belly, exploring him blindly but knowingly. Her small fingers played with the top button of his shirt as she ground her hips against his leg and he could feel how badly she yearned for him. 

“Arthur,” she gasped, hardly able to stop kissing him enough to get the words out, “I want you.” 

“I-I’ve never…” he stammered, the words nearly smothered between their kisses. “…done this before…”

His lover smiled into the kiss, gracious and open and accepting. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “We can go slow.”

She softly and silently took his hand, guiding it through the space between them until his palm was cupping her clothed breast. He groped at the supple flesh, an excitement already rising in his belly, his thumb daring to make a circle around her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. He could feel the little bud hardening under his touch, becoming firm and ripe just for him, and it caused an electric jolt of anticipation to surge into his groin. Arthur briefly and vaguely thought to himself that he must certainly be blushing. 

His lover tilted her head back, her hair spilling over her shoulders, to allow him room to kiss into her neck. While he kissed her, her hand made its way to his lap, groping at the bulge in his trousers. A quiet groan of enjoyment snuck from his mouth in between kisses. 

“Can I open this?” she asked him, her hand on his belt, her voice like a tiny bell among the heated sounds of their kissing. 

“Yes.”

Dexterously, she slid the length of his belt from the metal clasp, her fingers going to work on the button of his trousers. Arthur’s heart was pounding in his ears as she slid the zipper open, his sex already pulsing and hard in his underwear. His clothed erection popped free and his lover looked at it for a moment, taking him in, before circling her hand around it. 

In between kisses, her voice breathy with desire now, she asked, “Are you okay with what’s happening?”

Arthur nodded, his voice seeming to abandon him. She gave his clothed prick a little squeeze and a jolt of pleasure shot up from his groin and into his spine. He couldn’t help but watch as she played with him, her small hand gripping and palming at the swollen organ between his legs. Even through the cloth the sensation was electric, as good as anything he’d ever given to himself, maybe better. Wanting more, his lover reached past the waistband of his underwear and pulled his naked cock free. Fully exposed now, Arthur felt a primordial churning of both arousal and fear in his belly. 

His lover circled her fist around the base of his prick and gave a slow, thoughtful stroke to his length. Arthur immediately shuddered.

She smiled, stroking him again, his neurons sparking off like firecrackers. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

Her wrist flicked and twisted as she moved her hand along the length of his shaft, almost as if coaxing his fluids out of him. Arthur kissed into her hair deliriously, deliciously, the perfume of her natural and pleasant odor filling his senses as she touched him. After a few moments, his lover spit into her hand and smeared the moisture over his manhood, the lubrication allowing her to move more quickly on him. His prick was red and dark with desire, a bead of moisture forming at the tip in excitement. After another few minutes, he couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure.

“I’m getting close,” he warned her, the notice causing her to slow the pumping motion of her arm until Arthur’s impending orgasm recoiled back into his belly. 

She gave his shirt a little playful tug. “Take this off,” she said. He obeyed. 

While Arthur undressed, his lover dropped the nightgown from her body. In the soft light of her bedroom she looked luminescent, beautiful and exotic, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Once he was stripped of his shirt and his trousers, she moved to straddle his legs. She was on top of him now and he could see all of her, the soft curves of her breasts, the smooth landscape of her belly, the small bushel of hair between her legs, and he both wanted her and was terrified of having her all at once. 

She lined herself up with him, the head of his cock held at the warm and eager entrance to her body, and asked, “Are you ready?”

Cupping her breasts in his hands and kissing into the succulent line that formed between them, he managed to whisper a breathy, “Yes.” 

Slowly, she eased down onto him, and Arthur felt himself enveloped by a pillowy warmth. His lover gasped quietly at the sensation of him inside her, taking about half his length into her body before rising up and then easing down again until their hips met softly. Arthur moaned into the softness of her chest, feeling her squeeze around him, taking all of him. Carefully, as though afraid she might break him, she ground her hips in a tantalizing circle, causing him to tilt his head back and groan in satisfaction. 

Proud of herself, she smirked and giggled. “Feel good?”

Gliding his hands down her body, feeling the curves and arches of her silhouette, he answered in the affirmative. 

Slowly, she rose up again, his length now slick and wet with her, and lowered herself back down onto him, the gesture sending rolling waves of pleasure through his body. Arthur bit his bottom lip as he watched her move on him, his hands moving to grip her hips as she controlled the speed and depth of his penetration of her. Her body rolled and he lifted his hips up to meet her downward motion, the both of them moaning in delight at the sensation. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered hurriedly, her voice breathy with her want of him. Their lips met as she rocked her hips on him, grinding down on his rock hard prick, her sex hot and swollen and gripping relentlessly around him. Arthur groaned into her mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

His lover picked up the pace of her movements, bouncing on him now, the flesh of her backside slapping softly against his lap. Arthur’s tongue swirled in his mouth, dreamlike, his dark hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

The sounds of her own enjoyment joined his now, two voices panting and sighing in delight. Arthur watched as his body moved in and out of hers, her wetness making dewdrops on his pubic hair, her body all over his as she rode and loved and touched him. He captured her nipple in his mouth and suckled gently, feeling the hardened and excited flesh on the tip of his tongue. 

Then, rapidly and imminently, an edge was approaching. 

He gasped, “I-I think I’m gonna…” 

Bouncing on him, squeezing him, loving him, she moaned in her whispery voice, “Come for me, baby.” 

Arthur came with earth-splitting intensity, staccato moans of orgasmic splendor escaping his throat with every bounce of his lover’s body. He filled her body with his warm seed, his prick pulsing inside her as she milked him of his orgasm. Her bouncing slowed to a torturous roll, riding out his finish as he sighed lewdly into her chest. For a moment his vision went dark, stars speckling across his sight, until she sat on his lap and gave a final delicious squeeze around him. Arthur kissed into her neck, eyes half-lidded, as he caught his breath. Finally, his head fell back as he gathered himself. 

“I’m sorry…it was so fast…”

She brushed his hair away from his forehead, smiling at him. “You did fine.” 

For a moment they merely kissed in a dreamy haze, soaking in the residual body heat, until she carefully disentangled them. Curling up beside him, she took his hand in hers. He kissed their fingers. 

“Thank you,” he said. She kissed his cheek in response. 

At some point the two of them fell asleep, still in each other’s arms.


End file.
